Keeping Up With The Halliwells
by charmedhunter
Summary: With the apocalypse approaching; Sam and Dean Winchesters lives are in danger. So when the Elders place the brothers in the care of our favourite magical family, what will happen? A Charmed/ Supernatural crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Wyatt Matthew Halliwell

Age: 32

Powers: Force field ,Telekinesis ,Pyrokinesis ,Telekinetic Orbing ,Orbing , Minor Projection, Conjuration ,Sensing ,Healing ,Ability to wield Excalibur ,Energy balls,Energy blast

Mother: Piper Halliwell

Father: Leo Wyatt

Siblings: Christopher Perry Halliwell, Melinda Prudence Halliwell

Occupation: Lawyer

Name: Christopher Perry Halliwell

Age: 31

Powers: Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing ,Orbing ,Sensing ,Limited telepathic communication with charges, Healing ,Glamouring ,Cloaking

Mother: Piper Halliwell

Father: Leo Wyatt

Siblings: Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Melinda Prudence Halliwell

Occupation: Doctor

Name: Melinda Prudence Halliwell

Age: 28

Powers: Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, Telepathy

Mother: Piper Halliwell

Father: Leo Wyatt

Siblings: Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Christopher Perry Halliwell

Occupation: Architect

Name: Prudence Cassandra Halliwell

Age: 28

Powers: Telekinetic Hearting, Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Cupid Abilities

Mother: Phoebe Halliwell

Father: Coop Valentine

Siblings: Patricia Melinda Halliwell, Penelope Brianna Halliwell

Occupation: Co- Owns P3 alongside her cousin Phoenix

Name: Patricia Melinda Halliwell

Age: 26

Powers: Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, Pyrokinesis, Cupid Abilities

Mother: Phoebe Halliwell

Father: Coop Valentine

Siblings: Prudence Cassandra Halliwell Penelope Brianna Halliwell

Occupation: Co- Owns Private Investigation Firm alongside her cousin Peyton

Name: Penelope Brianna Halliwell

Age: 20

Powers: Premonition, Empathy, Levitation, Cupid Abilities

Mother: Phoebe Halliwell

Father: Coop Valentine

Siblings: Prudence Cassandra Halliwell, Patricia Melinda Halliwell

Occupation: Studies at USC, for her Psychology Degree

Name: Henry Samuel Matthews Jr.

Age: 28

Powers: Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Aerokinesis

Mother: Paige Matthews

Father: Henry Mitchell

Siblings: Peyton Grace Matthews, Phoenix Rachael Matthews

Occupation: Detective for the San Francisco Police Department

Name: Peyton Grace Matthews

Age: 26

Powers: Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Cyrokinesis

Mother: Paige Matthews

Father: Henry Mitchell

Siblings: Henry Samuel Matthews Jr., Phoenix Rachael Matthews (twin)

Occupation: Co- Owns Private Investigation Firm alongside her cousin Patricia

Name: Phoenix Rachael Matthews

Age: 26

Powers: Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Pyrokinesis

Mother: Paige Matthews

Father: Henry Mitchell

Siblings: Henry Samuel Matthews Jr., Peyton Grace Matthews

Occupation: Co- Owns P3 alongside her cousin Prudence.

Name: Dean Winchester

Age: 29

Powers: None.

Mother: Mary Campbell

Father: John Winchester

Siblings: Samuel Winchester

Occupation: Hunter

Name: Samuel Winchester

Age: 26

Powers: Premonition, Slight Telekinesis, Ability to control and exorcise Demons

Mother: Mary Campbell

Father: John Winchester

Siblings: Dean Winchester

Occupation: Hunter.


	2. Meeting the Halliwells

**A/N: This is my Supernatural/ Charmed crossover. It's set in the Charmed future with the Next Generation and Season 4 of Supernatural.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed; if I did, it would still be on air. Likewise, I do not own Supernatural; because if I did, a: John would be alive cos he was freakin' awesome! And b: Ruby would be in her old body.**

....

It was Piper Halliwell's 64th birthday and to celebrate; her family had thrown her a huge surprise party; it had taken a lot of planning, but the look on Pipers face was worth it. Now that the party was in full swing, Wyatt, Pipers eldest son was searching the crowd trying to find one of his siblings or at least one of his six cousins; but they were nowhere to be found.

"Hey, Uncle Henry!" Wyatt called from across the room, "Have you seen any of the others?" His Uncle shook his head. Wyatt sighed and decided to use some of his 'God' given talents; he took a deep breath and concentrated on finding the rest of his family. He opened his ice blue eyes; he'd found them, 'but what the hell were they doing in the attic?' Wyatt thought.

....

The attic. The residing place of the Book of Shadows, the ancient tome that had been handed down through generations of their family. The Book contained potions, spells, and the complete bio data of every magical creature known to them. A young woman stood at the podium flicking through the Book, trying to find the demon her brother had just described to her, while their cousin was scrying for his charge. After a while, the woman looked up from the Book.

"Its no use Chris, I can't find this 'Azazel' anywhere." She said. Their cousin looked up from her scrying crystal. "I can't find him anywhere Chris." Christopher Halliwell ran a hand through his thick brown hair; it was only of the many physical traits he had inherited from his mother's side, along with his pale skin. His green eyes, he had inherited from his father. Melinda Halliwell was the spitting image of her mother, Piper. She, like her mother and brother had also inherited the Halliwell stubbornness. Melinda, Chris and their older brother Wyatt were the children Piper Halliwell, one of the Charmed Ones; the most powerful witches on the earth. Piper's two sisters, Phoebe and Paige had also had three children, making their children a force to be reckoned with in the magical community. Paige's daughter, Peyton Matthews walked over to her two older cousins.

"What's so special about this charge anyway?" Melinda demanded.

"Yeah and if he's your charge then why can't you sense him?" Peyton brushed a strand of honey-blond hair away from her face.

"Well, I can't sense him because we haven't met him; I'll only be able to sense him when he needs me. And he's special because, well, of his story." Chris answered.

"What's his story?" Melinda asked her brother. Chris opened his mouth to answer when Henry Jr. walked into the attic accompanied by Phoebe's three daughters; Prudence, Patricia, Penelope and Phoenix, Peyton's twin sister.

"Hey guys what's up?" Henry Jr. greeted his cousins and sister. Prue, Patty, and Penny all sat down on Aunt Pearl's couch with Phoenix perching on the edge.

"Nothing, just discussing Chris' new charge." Melinda replied; "You were about to tell us all about him." She reminded her brother.

"Oh yeah, you guys better sit down, this is gonna take a while," Chris said, and when everyone was seated, Chris then proceeded to tell them the tale of Sam Winchester. When Chris had finished, there was a stunned silence throughout the room.

"Wow," Melinda was the first to break the silence, "now I know why he is so special." It had turned out that Sam Winchester was a hunter with Demon blood, and he and his older brother Dean, who had just escaped from Hell, were in the middle of a supernatural war leading up to the apocalypse. The Elders had decided that Sam needed to be protected and had made Chris his whitelighter. Suddenly, Chris heard a charge calling for help; he didn't recognize the voice, which meant that it must be "Sam!" Chris said aloud, "Sam needs me," he said in answer to his families' questioning gaze. And with that he orbed out; just as Chris orbed out, Wyatt walked into the attic.

"Hey, what are you guys doing up here?" He walked over to his sister.

"Just talking about Chris' new charge," Phoenix answered. "His name is Sam-"

"Winchester. Yeah I know, his brother Dean is my charge." Wyatt told his family, "Anyway, you guys should go downstairs before my Mom finds out that you're up here discussing Demons and Hunters."

"He's right you guys, we do not want to incur the wrath of Aunt Piper." Prue told her cousins. When everyone had left, Wyatt looked over at Penny, the youngest Halliwell. She was sitting on the old couch, still shaken by what she had just heard. As an empath, Penny was a lot more sensitive than the others; Wyatt sat beside her, "You okay?" he asked the 20 year old. Penny nodded,

"It's just, they've been through so much because of hunting, and they're still doing it."

"Well," Wyatt said, "maybe hunting's all they know. Look. Let's go get some cake ok?" Wyatt asked his cousin. Penny nodded and took Wyatt's hand; they could practically hear Piper screaming for them to get out of the attic.

....

Mill Valley, Ca.

They thought it was going to be an easy job. Boy, were they ever wrong. There had been reports of mutilations, where the victim's heart was missing; this had lead Sam and Dean Winchester to believe that this was a werewolf. But this werewolf, just happened to be smart. It had knocked Dean unconscious and was now on top of Sam, going in for kill. If only he could reach the silver knife that lay just a few inches from his outstretched hands.

'Oh God,' he thought, 'someone please help me.' As if in answer to his silent prayer, a twinkling of blue lights signaled the arrival of his saviour, who held out his hand towards the knife and shouted "Knife!" The knife disappeared into a thousand blue lights and reappeared instantly in Sam's hand. Sam thrust the knife with all his might into the werewolf's heart. When he was sure it was dead, Sam turned to his saviour who was kneeling over Dean.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Just a minute Sam," the man replied as he placed a hand over Dean's head. A soft, healing glow spread from his hand, over Dean's body. Dean slowly opened his eyes; he quickly got up when he realized that the guy standing over him wasn't his brother.

"What are you?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"My name is Chris Halliwell," the man said, "I'm your whitelighter."

"What's a 'whitelighter'?" Dean asked suspiciously. Chris took a deep breath before answering, "A whitelighter is a kind of a guardian Angel for witches or future whitelighters. Or in your case; a personal bodyguard." Chris finished. Dean snorted when he heard the word 'Angel'. Chris was nothing like Castiel and Uriel with their cryptic messages. He looked Chris over, taking in his sports jacket over a white dress shirt with jeans.

"Listen, Buddy, we already have a guardian Angel, so we don't need your help." Dean told Chris.

"Castiel is an Angel of the Lord; I can't stand up to that, I'm just a hired bodyguard." Chris told Dean. There was a long pause where both men stood, sizing Chris up. After a while, Chris sighed "Look, if it helps, I'm only half- whitelighter, I'm half-witch; My Dad was a whitelighter, my Mom a witch; a good witch though," Chris told them. At the word 'witch' Dean's eyebrows went up half a mile. A witch? And a good witch at that? Dean didn't buy it; he looked at Sam who was just as skeptical as he was. Dean pulled out his phone.

"What's your Mom's name?" he asked while scrolling through his phone book.

"Piper Halliwell" Chris didn't look surprised at being questioned.

"Hey Bobby," Dean said once Bobby had picked up "What's going on?"

"Nothing much. You?" Bobby replied.

"I'm good, listen, you ever heard of a good witch named Piper Halliwell?" There was silence on the other end of the phone, "Bobby?"

"Yeah I've heard of Piper and her sisters. They're myth. Why do want to know about her anyway?"

"So she's legit?"

"Yeah she's legit, but you still haven't answered my question."

"Well, I'm standing here with some guy who claims to be her son."  
"Which one?"

"Well how many kids does she have?"

"Well. According to the myth, three. The firstborn Wyatt is said to be the most powerful source of good on the planet, then there is Chris, also pretty powerful in his own right. Then you have the youngest Melinda, who is said to be the only one out of her siblings who inherited her mothers' power. The three of them and their six cousins are feared by evil and revered by good magic. But they are a myth Dean, a bedtime story… like… like…"

"Like the Colt?" Dean finished for him. Bobby gave a defeated sigh. Chris, who had heard the entire conversation, gave a triumphant smirk. "Alright Bobby, I'll catch you later."

"Bye kid, I'll meet you up in San Francisco, at least I think that's where the Halliwells live right?" Dean looked at Chris who nodded.

"Yeah, I'll see you then, bye Bobby." Dean hung up and turned to Chris. "Okay I trust you, where to?"

"My house."

"And where is your house?" Dean asked.

"Not far from here." Chris replied, "We can drive or orb."

"Drive." Dean immediately said. He didn't like the sound of this 'orbing' nor was he about to subject his baby to it. Chris just shrugged,

"Suit yourself. Shall we?" The 31 yr old witchlighter led the way closely followed by Dean, then Sam. 'This is going to be a long night.' Chris thought to himself as he walked out of the room.

....

30 minutes later:

The 1967 Chevy Impala pulled to a stop outside the beautiful red manor. Chris got out of the car and turned to Dean.

"God, driving with you is as worse as driving with my sister; she likes the same kind of music as you do." Chris remarked.

"Well, seems as though your sister and I have a lot in common… when do I get to meet her?" Typical Dean would not pass up any opportunity to flirt. Chris pointed to the black 1965 Mustang Convertible parked in front of the manor.

"That's her car right there, so sooner than you think," he told Dean. "Come on," Chris led them up the steps to the manor, but stopped on the front step; there was a couple kissing on the front porch. Chris cleared his throat and the couple sprang apart

"Chris!" the woman said as she attempted to fix her make up.

"Hey Tori," Chris said trying not to laugh, "Did you enjoy the party?"

"Yeah! Good job on fooling your Mom. I'd better be going… bye Chris, Wyatt." Tori turned to the tall blonde man.

"Let me walk you to your car." Wyatt said a he walked his girlfriend of six months to her car, grinning as he walked by Chris. Chris just shook his head.

"My brother." He said in reply to the confused glances of the Winchesters. Chris opened the door of the manor and showed them inside where Melinda was clearing up party remnants while their parents watched T.V. Dean surveyed the vast manor 'nice digs' he thought to himself. His eyes stopped on a woman in the dining room; she had her back to them, so he couldn't see her face, but he could see her long, shiny brown hair, which fell just below her waist; Dean's eyes travelled down, taking in every inch of her body; her delicate curves, her long legs; when she turned around to face him, his heart skipped a beat; she was beautiful, it actually made his heart hurt to look at her. Dean could just get lost in her big, brown eyes that seemed to go on forever. He was so enamored, he didn't notice what Chris was saying to his parents.

"-well of course they can stay here." Piper immediately went to get the bedrooms ready. Leo went over to the boys.

"Winchester? Like the rifle?"

Sam laughed, "Yes, sir,"

"Call me Leo. Nice to meet you." Leo shook hands with Sam and Dean.

"Wait Dad, how do you know so much about guns and rifles anyway? I thought you into that whole 'make love not war' ideology." Melinda asked as she walked over to her father.

"I am, but I've spent enough time with your Uncle Henry to know about guns." Leo replied putting an arm around his daughter. Melinda smiled; Henry Mitchell was a lieutenant for the San Francisco police department, and he loved talking about weapons. It drove their Aunt Paige crazy, but it was kind of entertaining seeing him talk about all the different kinds of guns and rifles there were.

"Well, I'm gonna help your mom, then go to bed. Good night boys, princess, Chris." Leo said, kissing Melinda on the cheek and made his way upstairs. Piper then came down. She looked at her two youngest children,

"Where's your brother?" she asked.

"Outside. He's coming." Chris told his Mom. Piper nodded and turned to Sam and Dean,

"Well, your rooms are ready; you'll be in Chris and Wyatt's old room. Chris will tell you where everything is, if you need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask ok?"

"Thank You Mrs. Halliwell-Wyatt," Sam said, "We really appreciate everything you're doing."

"Oh. It's no problem Sam, and call me Piper. Ok, well I'm off to bed, Will you lock up for me honey?" she asked Chris.

"Sure Mom,"

"Well, Goodnight Sam, Dean; nite Peanut, nite sweets." Piper made her way up the stairs.

"Nite Mom," her children chorused. Just then the front door opened and Wyatt stepped inside the foyer, his cheeks flushed,

"Well, that was an unusually long goodbye, Wy." Chris remarked as his older brother ambled over to them. Wyatt just grinned.

"Ew! Enough of the visuals Wyatt!" Melinda exclaimed. Melinda had three powers, the ability freeze things and blow them up like Piper, and telepathy; that was why she only had three powers; being a telepath not only gave her the ability to read minds, but also the ability to channel the powers of other magical beings. It was pretty awesome and Melinda loved her powers, but that did not mean that she wanted to see her brother making out with his girlfriend. Wyatt winced,

"Sorry Mel," he said.

"Ok, so Sam, Dean, this is my older brother Wyatt, who is also a whitelighter." Chris told the boys.

"I'm actually yours Dean," Wyatt pointed out.

"Okay…" Dean didn't know how to respond to that. Melinda turned to her brother, "How come it took you so long getting here?" Chris nodded toward Dean, "Didn't want to orb so we drove here in his car. He listens to the same kind of music as you do Mel."

"Well you have extremely good taste Dean." Melinda smiled at Dean, "And if you hate my music so much, why don't you get your own ride to work?" she asked Chris.

"I'm trying to be environmentally conscious!"

"Whatever." Melinda rolled her eyes. Sam and Dean were just in awe of the whole family. How could they act so normal when they were powerful witches who demons tried to kill everyday? Melinda read their minds,

"Because, our Mom was determined to give us a normal life amongst all the demon fighting. It was like her mission or something." Melinda laughed. Chris looked over at his sister,

"And this is my younger sister Melinda, who by the way can read minds." Chris told the brothers. Dean started; what if she had read his mind? He looked over at Melinda who just grinned at him. Dean blushed and looked at the floor.

"Well, I'm beat, so I'm going to go," Melinda said, shrugging a black leather jacket over her deep purple dress. "See you guys later. Bye." Melinda walked over to the door.

"Wait up Mel! You coming?" Wyatt turned to Chris. Chris shook his head, "I'll come later," Chris watched as his siblings left the house they had grown up in. After they were gone, Chris turned to the boys,

"Shall we call it night?" Chris asked them. He could tell that they were a little overwhelmed by all of this. A good nights sleep was needed. The boys nodded gratefully, Chris showed them their rooms. Dean fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, Sam on the other hand lay awake thinking, 'Angels, Demons, Witches; what next?"

....

'What next indeed Sammy?' the hooded figure thought as he watched Sam sleeping in his crystal ball. Frustrated, he threw the crystal to the ground where it shattered into a million pieces. The sound reverberated throughout the deep, underground cave that had been his home for the past two years. 'This was not part of the plan!' he thought to himself; 'Sam Winchester was supposed to be on HIS side, not in the care of the Charmed Ones and their spoiled brats!' He calmed down, 'It's time,' the figure thought. He had waited long enough, now it was time to take is rightful place. The figure pushed back his hood; from the darkness his eyes gleamed. His Yellow Eyes.

**A/N: So let me know what you think… what do you think of me bringing Azazel back? Do you think I could improve on anything, character wise? Let me know! Review, review, review or say goodbye to Chapter Two which is awesome! **


	3. Deja Vu

**A/N: Here's Chapter Two! Sorry it's taken ages to post but I've been busy; a major pain in the ass called the O'Levels, but let me know what you think!**

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED.

Dean slowly opened eyes, and let them adjust to the harsh sunlight that streamed in through the windows. He looked at his watch: Eight o' Clock. Dean winced and swung his legs over the side of the bed, pushing aside the covers. He looked over at his brother who was sleeping soundly. 'Bitch,' Dean thought sourly. He rubbed his eyes and got up stretching. Just then, the door opened and Chris peeked in.

"Hey, you're up," Chris greeted Dean as he walked into his old bedroom. The 31 yr old witchlighter looked as his charges' sleeping form,

"Does he always sleep late?" Chris asked. Dean raised an eyebrow; late? 'It's eight o clock in the frigging morning!' Dean thought to himself. "Nah, he's usually up before me. He must be tired." Dean said aloud. Chris nodded; there was a moment of awkward silence,

"So…" Dean said, breaking the silence, "What's going on downstairs?"

"Well, my Dad has just left for work; my Mom is making enough food to feed an army and Wyatt is eating it all like there is no tomorrow." Chris told him, "Here are some towels." He indicated tot the stack of towels on the dresser, "and the bathroom is just down the hall if you want to take a shower or anything."

"Cool…" More awkward silence. Dean opened his mouth to say something, but before he could speak, the sound of breaking china resounded throughout the house.

"CHRIS!" Melinda screamed. Chris immediately orbed out, Dean, who hadn't registered what was going on, waited a few seconds before running downstairs. He stopped at the last step, 'Holy Shit.' Dean thought to himself. The scene before him was unbelievable. Every single intruder was frozen; there was broken china and food all over the floor, which Piper was trying to clean up, and, in the centre of it all was Melinda, with Wyatt and Chris on either side of her. Melinda's hands were out in front of her, presumably, she had just frozen the room. Melinda lowered her hands,

"Well?" she looked up at her brothers, "Any ideas?" she asked.

"Yeah, blow all of them up, apart from one who we'll question." Wyatt told his little sister. Melinda nodded and raised her hands, blowing up each of the demons up, until she reached the one at the end, instead of blowing him up, she pointed her finger at him, unfreezing his head. The demon looked around, and, realising he was trapped, began shouting insults at the Halliwells. Melinda blew one of his hands off; the demon gave a cry of pain,

"That was for insulting my mother," Melinda stated, "now, you will tell us what we want to know. Or I blow you up limb by limb until you finally tell us. Understood?" The demon gave a very reluctant nod. Satisfied, Melinda turned to her brothers,

"Take it away guys." She stepped back, allowing her older brothers to question the demon. Wyatt was first,

"Who are you and who do you work for?" he asked. The Demon smirked; it seems like he hadn't fully gotten Melinda's threat.

"You'll soon find out who I work for, and my name is not important." Wyatt just nodded at Melinda who blew the demons other hand off. Wyatt was about to ask the question again when suddenly, the demon burst into yellow fire, leaving just a scorch mark on the hardwood floor. Piper looked up from her cleaning,

"Can't Demons just once, for once die without leaving any stains?" she demanded, brushing away her dark brown hair. The matriarch of the Halliwell family looked at her children and saw a part of herself in each of them; in Wyatt, her little angel, she saw her protectiveness of younger siblings and cousins; in Chris, the one who had saved them all from a terrible fate, Piper saw her passion for cooking and caring nature, and in Melinda, her beautiful little girl, she saw her own sarcastic and suspicious nature, as well as her fierce love of family. Melinda rolled her eyes at her mother,

"Well, if demons were to suddenly start being considerate, I highly doubt it would be now." Melinda looked at the stairs where Dean was standing, "Morning Dean, nice get up." She smirked referring to the fact that Dean was wearing only a wife beater and boxer shorts. Chris noticed Sam wasn't there,

"Where's Sam?" he asked.

"Upst-" before Dean could finish, Chris, Wyatt and Melinda all ran upstairs, with Dean following closely behind, they all burst into the room just in time to see a demon shimmer out with Sam.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled. He turned to Wyatt and Chris who were trying to sense Sam, "What are they doing?" Dean asked Melinda who was crouching on the ground; Melinda used her telepathy to channel her Aunt's legendary power, no sooner than she had channeled it, her fingers grazed the carpet, and like her Aunt before her and her namesake before that; Melinda was sucked into a premonition:

**Premonition:**

_Sam was in a cage, unconscious; there was no one the large cave he was in apart from a hooded figure who was standing in the shadows. Sam slowly came around,_

"_Where am I?" he asked the figure. The demon walked over to Sam, knife in hand. Sam's senses went on high alert, "Chris! Wyatt!" He shouted to the ceiling as if expecting them to orb in. The figure gave a menacing laugh,_

"_They can't hear you, Sammy." He said, taking another step towards the cage._

"_How do you know my name?" Sam asked._

"_Well of course I know your name Sammy; we are, after all, blood." The figure pushed back his hood, to reveal his gleaming yellow eyes. Sam's face went white._

"_No." Sam looked into the eyes of the man who had killed his mother and girlfriend. Azazel gave a cruel laugh,_

"_Oh, yes, Sammy. What's the matter? Don't remember me?"_

"_I remember you just fine, you sick son of a bitch."_

"_Sticks and stones, Sammy. I gotta tell you, I am proud of you Sam, I hear that your abilities are progressing well."_

"_I don't know what you are talking about?"_

"_Really? Because I'm thinking you do. Tell me Sammy," Azazel leaned into the cage, "What does Dean think of what you are doing?" _

Melinda woke from her premonition to see Dean Winchester staring at her. Melinda got up and turned to her brothers, "Attic." They both nodded and left the room. Melinda sighed and ran a hand through her long brown hair. She turned to Dean, looking into his deep, green eyes, "Dean," she said, "Dean, maybe you should sit down, there's something I need to tell you."

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED.

Dean stood at the attic window; he had failed his father; Sam was missing again. Dean turned to look at the Halliwell family. There was Wyatt, 'his bodyguard.' Chris, the rational one, Prue, sarcastic and funny; something all Halliwell women seemed to have in common. Patty, kind of chipper for Deans liking, but she was nice, Henry Jr., always cracking jokes, he reminded Dean of Andy Gallagher; Peyton, the Stanford graduate, Dean wondered if she knew Sam; he made a mental note to ask her later; then there was Phoenix, her twin, soft spoken as compared to the rest of the family but still made her presence known; Penny, the 'baby' of the family, she was sweet and innocent, and she reminded Dean of Ava Wilson, before she went darkside, and last but not least, Melinda, tough, but at the same time, really sensitive, she kind of reminded Dean of the younger version of his Mom, the one he had met when he travelled back in time. They were all gathering up the entire arsenal needed to get Sam back. Not wanting to disturb them, Dean quietly left the attic and made his way downstairs where he could be alone. Dean sat down on the living room sofa, cradling his head in his hands. There was so much going on and he just wanted to let it all out; Yellow eyes was back, Sam was using his powers again; if the Angels found out- Dean inhaled and exhaled, trying to control his emotions, tears of anger began rolling down his cheeks…

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Piper, Phoebe and Paige were enjoying a cup of coffee while their children carried on their legacy. Piper was telling her sisters about the Winchesters.

"-and now, the kids are looking for Sam, poor Dean. I can't imagine what he is going through." Piper finished. Phoebe, despite being happily married was only interested in one thing, "Are they cute?" Piper and Paige rolled their eyes; some things will never change.

"Well, Sam just needs a haircut, and Dean's cute too I guess, if you like that whole rugged, leather jacket, cowboy thing." Piper answered. Phoebe grinned, but suddenly she was hit by a wave of strong emotions, she entered the living room, her sisters closely; she saw a young man sitting on the living room sofa, with waves of angst rolling off him. Phoebe turned to her sisters who went back to the kitchen. Phoebe took a deep breath, trying to keep control of the emotions coming off Dean. She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder; Dean spun around to see a woman of about 50 something smiling at him. He quickly wiped his tears away before she could see them, but it was too late, Phoebe had seen them, 'Poor thing,' she thought, he reminded her of Prue; trying to be strong for her and Piper. She sat down beside him,

"Hi, I'm Phoebe, Pipers sister," Dean gave her a weak smile, "I'm Dean Winchester," he paused, "but I guess you already knew that." Phoebe laughed; he'd probably been around them long enough to know that word travels fast in their family.

"Yes, I did; but I just wanted to hear it from you… so how are you doing?" Dean shot her questioning look, "You know with Sam and everything." Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair,

"I'm okay, this isn't the first time something like this has happened,; you know, about 2 ½ years ago, Sam was kidnapped by a demon, the same one that has him now, and Sam and a whole bunch of other psyche kids-" he broke off, "don't ask, even longer story," he said in answer to Phoebe's questioning look, "Anyway, Sam and a whole bunch of other psyche kids were part of some contest. You know? Last one standing gets to lead the big Demon army. Anyway, in the end there were just two left; Sam and this guy Jake. By the time I got there, Jake and Sam were fighting; Jake was on the ground, so Sam turned around and began walking towards me, but then Jake got up and stabbed him in the back; Sam died in my arms. So I made a deal with the crossroads Demon, sold my soul in exchange for Sam's life, I got a year to live; a year later, I die and go to Hell, only to be pulled out later by an Angel who says that God has work for me. So here I am." Dean finished. Phoebe found her voice, "Wow, you know Dean; I think you and I have a lot in common." Dean raised his eyebrows; he looked at Phoebe in her cashmere sweater set, how could she have anything in common with him? Phoebe sensed his doubt,

"Okay, so about 33 ½ years ago, I had an older sister called Prue; Prue, Piper and I were the Charmed Ones. One day, Prue and Piper were walking down the street when they were attacked by a demon named Shax. They managed to scare him off using magic, but not without being exposed, there were T.V crews, obsessed stalkers everywhere. So Leo and I; Leo was a Whitelighter at this time, went down to the underworld to a make a deal with the Source of All Evil. He agreed to turn back time but in on the condition that I join him. Meanwhile, on e of the stalkers had shot Piper in the chest and with Leo not there to save her, she died. I agreed to the deal, but what I didn't know was that after I'd turned back time, Shax came back and threw Piper and Prue clear of the house. Leo only had the power to save one sister and he chose his wife. I got out of the Underworld and Piper and I thought that with Prue dead the Power of Three was broken, but then we met our half-sister Paige and the rest is history." Phoebe finished. The doubt and pain coming off Dean was replaced some sense of complacency. Phoebe and Dean heard a noise on the stairs. Melinda was yelling at someone over the phone. Sensing someone's gaze on her, Melinda turned and clicked off her phone. Phoebe smiled; Melinda was a deadly combination of Piper and Grams fighting spirit and one some occasions, Paige's wild side, Phoebe's rationality and Leo's calming nature. It generally helped not to get on her bad side. Melinda smiled at her aunt and looked at Dean,

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah I am now." Dean looked at Phoebe; the older woman had some sort of a calming effect on him. Melinda looked between her aunt and Dean, reading their minds to understand what was going on.

"Well, I have good news," she held up some vials of different coloured liquids, "we found Sam."

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED.

"Okay, so we split up; first group to find Sam orbs him home and recites the spell, understood?" They all nodded. The Halliwell-Matthews family had devised a buddy system; there was to be one healer in each pair, so the pairs were usually, Wyatt and Prue; Chris and Patty; Henry and Penny and Peyton and Phoenix, which usually left Melinda with the innocent they were helping or shoved in with another group. Today, Melinda's partner was Dean. After the rest of her family disappeared in swirls of lights, Melinda grabbed the potion vials and placed them in her pocket, she walked over to Dean and handed him Ruby's knife; Leo had been admiring it earlier,

"You ready?" she asked softly, looking into his eyes, Dean looked into Melinda's dark chocolate eyes,

"As ready as I'll ever be." He replied. Melinda stepped closer, until their faces were just inches apart, she placed his hands on her waist, and channeling her brother's power, she orbed them out; concentrating solely on finding Sam.

They reappeared in a dark and dingy cave. Dean had to sit down; orbing was definitely not for him. Melinda laughed, "You get used to it after a while," she looked around the cave, until she spotted a pile of rags in the corner on the cave and lifted what seemed to be a man by the scruff of his neck,

"Cree," she said, her voice dripping with venom.

"Mmm-Melinda," the man stuttered. "Hhh-How lll-Lovely to see you."

"Cut the crap Marcus; you know why I'm here don't you?" Cree nodded. Melinda dropped him on the floor, "Good. Now take me to Sam Winchester." Cree smirked and suddenly his face shifted, the last thing Melinda saw before everything went black was a pair of Yellow Eyes.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED.

**Oh No! What's gonna happen next??? Review to find out, my friends. BTW, check out the poll on my profile page for the upcoming chapters.**


	4. Authors Note

Hi, this just a short note to inform you that the story is on Hiatus until 26th may when I will be done with me exams. I just wanted to tell you not to lose interest in the story; it will get a lot more interesting in later chapters, so just hang tight and I will try to post new chapters as soon as I can after 26th May.


End file.
